


That's Going to be Interesting

by liliofthevaley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliofthevaley/pseuds/liliofthevaley
Summary: It's been done a billion times but I want to do it too.The slow burn that is Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.My take on it.





	1. Kendra was the first one to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1x01.

Kendra was the first one to notice.

They hadn’t been on the ship for more than a week and while she was still trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening in her life at the moment, this was one of the calmer moments.

It was a flash of a second maybe, so small and subtle that she barely noticed.  The team was all gathered on the bridge, carefree conversation surrounding her as everyone relaxed. She had been laughing at something Jax had said when she saw it, out of the corner of her eye.

Leonard was sitting on the floor, leaning casually against the chair Mick was sprawled on. They were arguing about something or other when Len’s eyes casually shifted towards Sara’s direction. The same was across the room listening to Ray and Stein in a heated debate about the consequences of time travel and what this meant for scientific advancements.

Sara caught Len’s eyes and rolled her own, a faint smile on her lips as she pretended to be dying of boredom. Truth was, Sara hadn’t been that bad at sciences and could follow along if she wanted. At least most of what they were saying.

There was a look on his face that caught her attention. A shadow of a smile as he held Sara’s eyes for a beat longer than usual.

“Huh.” She mumbled, raising an eyebrow as the gears in her mind started turning.

“You okay?” Carter asked, looking over at her and seeing her bite her bottom lip, deep in thought, almost distractedly.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” She flashed him a smile, nodding her head to let him know that it wasn’t anything important. “Just thought I saw something.”

“Did you remember anything else?” he inquired, worried.

“No, nothing like that.” Kendra chuckled, “It’s fine. I was just daydreaming.”

Carter nodded, eyes still confused but let it go.

Kendra kept stealing glances at Leonard throughout the rest of the evening. Not always did she catch it, but ever so often there it would be again. That look on his face and that faint smile on his lips. The smile that she saw only on certain occasions and only when it was directed to a very specific person.

So Leonard Snart had a smile just for Sara Lance….

“Huh. “ Kendra mumbled again, a small grin coming onto her own face. “That’s going to be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one is short. I just needed to get the Intro out of the way.   
> The next one will be longer, promise!


	2. She Wasn't Going to Kill Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens right after 1x01 and 1x02.  
> I feel like I should warn that again, there is no actual Sara/Len interaction and it did get away from me a bit there....-_-
> 
> Oh! And this isn't edited so if there are some glaringly obvious mistakes please let me know!

Snart was avoiding him. And while Ray didn’t want to admit it, he was starting to get a bit annoyed about it.  

Why was he being avoided? Granted they hadn’t started off on the right foot but in his defense, he had heard stories from Felicity who had heard stories from Barry so really you could see where he was coming from.

But then they got trapped in that stupid cage at Vandal Savage’s house and even though it was technically his fault, Ray still thought he helped in the long run. Or at least that they had managed to make some progress in terms of their friendship.

No, that was pushing it. They didn’t have a friendship. At least, not yet, Ray told himself. Currently they were sitting at maybe an acquaintanceship. But Ray Palmer did not give up that easily, so w ith that in mind, he went off to try his luck in the kitchen, after not so subtly inquiring with Gideon what the chances of him being there were. 

Apparently Snart had a thing for orange pop? With extra ice cubes – of course -and would consume the drink an unhealthy amount while onboard the ship.

“Leonard! Hey!” Ray chirped, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a seat at the kitchen bar. Len’s shoulders dropped almost imperceptibly as he clutched his 3rd(4th?) bottle of orange pop a tad tighter.

“I was looking for you!” Ray continued on, grabbing a cookie from the plate on the table, “You know, we never finished that conversation we were having when we were stuck in that cage cell thing, I mean” he chuckled around the cookie “we were a bit preoccupied but still-”

“I’m going to stop you right there Raymond.” Len drawled, turning around and narrowing his eyes. In his right hand he held the glass orange bottle as his other hand clutched into a fist. Raymond looked up at him with a shocked expression, the cookie he was eating halfway to his mouth.

_God, why did he always had to look like a kicked puppy?_ Len wondered, rolling his eyes in his head.

“Well I just thought…” Ray started, as Len passed by him on his way out of the kitchen. “Hold up!” Ray shouted, sliding out of his chair and grabbing another cookie before following Leonard.

Len ignored him and proceeded to make his way down the hall, this time actually rolling his eyes when Ray fell into step next to him.

“Oh c’mon, why don’t you want to talk?” Ray asked, eating his cookie as he went.

“Because I don’t like you.” Len answered, taking a swing of his cold drink and enjoying as Ray’s step faltered just a bit by his answer.

“But…why?” Ray asked, and damnit, there were those puppy dog eyes again. _For starters, because of your face_ , Len thought, sighing loudly.

“Don’t take it personally Raymond, I don’t like anyone on this hunk of metal.” Len drawled, giving him a snarky smily and hoping this was the end of it.

To this Ray actually smiled “Oh that’s not true! You like Mick!”

“I _tolerate_ Mick.”

“And you were upset when Carter died” Ray pointed out. This made Len stop walking as he turned to face Ray and jammed his index finger of the hand that was still holding his drink into Ray’s chest.

“Carter died because we fucked up. Doesn’t mean I liked him…Doesn’t mean he deserved to die either.” He finished this in an angry snarl as he continued to walk, wondering when did the walk from the kitchen to his room get so long.

He may have been… _no_ , not _have_ been - **be**. He _was_ , a _criminal_. But needles death was something he would never tolerate.

Ray was a little taken aback by his reaction. It was the first time he had seen Leonard display any type of emotion that wasn't sarcasm, coldness or overall aloofness.

He let Leonard walk away from him and just as he was about to turn the corner Ray shouted:

"Sara! You like Sara."

Len had already turned the corner by this point but he took a step back and tilted his head, giving Ray a look that he couldn't quite decide if he was angry or not.

"Er, Sara..." Ray repeated, putting his hands in his pocket. "I saw you giving her one of your orange pop thingies....So I just kinda assumed you liked some people on the ship...."

Leonard cocked his head again and took a sip of his drink, finishing it off all while holding Ray's eyes.

"I...respect Sara" he drawled, looking down at his empty bottle and then back at Ray. "Because unlike you Boyscout, she actually has some useful skills to me."

And though he didn't want to admit it, she could actually kill him...so yeah. Useful.

"I could be useful!" Ray piped up, before regretting it.

"Can you kill me Raymond?" Len asked, raising a threatening eyebrow.

"Er, what?"

"Can you kill me, Raymond?" He repeated the question and when Ray kept looking at him confused he nodded. "Exactly. You can't. She, on the other hand, might be able to."

"You want me to kill you?" Ray asked, still confused.

Leonard rolled his eyes again. That's it, the conversation was over. He shook his head and continued onto his bedroom as Ray stood there, not really sure what had happened.

Well, Ray thought to himself, on one hand, that's probably the most amount of words he had probably ever shared with Leonard so you could say he was making progress. On the other, Leonard clearly had this weird thing about death and about Sara killing him - or him killing him - that he just didn't really get.

Could Sara really kill him? Ray wondered, making his way back into the kitchen. Nah, he didn't think she could. Ray knew Sara pretty well, well, as much as anyone could know Sara and he was pretty sure she wouldn't kill any of them, let alone Len.

He might be wrong but he he was pretty sure that if Sara had to pick one person not to kill on the ship it would be Leonard.

Because he was there when Len shared his orange drink with her.

Because Len doesn't share anything, let alone that orange drink.

Because he was there that day, right after Carter's death, when Sara walked into the kitchen her face sullen and stared at the open fridge for a very long time. Len didn't even ask. He just opened the top and wordlessly handed her the bottle, holding her eyes for a second too long before walking away.

Because Sara stared at the bottle and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Looking up at the door where Len had disappeared, the bottle clutched tightly in her hand.

And there was this look that she gave that bottle. And Ray doesn't really know what it means but he saw it.

She wasn't going to kill him. Not with that look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I PROMISE we'll get some Len and Sara stuff.


End file.
